Companion
by Isskar
Summary: Klorel (evil Skaara to some) and a girl. An experiment with mixed results, you be the judge.
1. Prologue

Now this here is my first and only attempt at writing a (lowers voice to a whisper) sex story. Its not finished and it won't be anytime soon, probably not ever. Why you may ask, because I don't like it. If you do, that's great. I just don't think that I have the talent for it ( I'm only putting it up for a friend who did like it and wanted other people to be able to as well (his words not mine). If for some reason you want to archive it, just let me know (isskar_@hotmail.com). Well here it goes.  
  
COMPANION Prologue  
  
Klorel walked calmly down the broad avenue surrounded by a phalanx of his Jaffa. The sun shone overhead and a spring breeze blew gently on his skin. He looked up at the buildings lining the avenue and smiled. They burned. The once pristine white stones were charred and hungry orange flames licked at them. The screaming had quieted a bit by now, thought there was an occasional shriek when ever someone was discovered hiding under a bed or in a closet by on of his Serpent Guards.  
  
"My Lord," a voice to his left called.  
  
"Ahh Teal'c." Klorel responded when he turned to recognize his First Prime.  
  
Teal'c bowed and began his report, "My Lord, there is a small group attempting to resist in the north quarter, but the remaining citizens have been subdued.  
  
"Good, where are the prisoners?"  
  
"On the mother ship My Lord." Klorel nodded.  
  
"Excellent. Return to the ship once this resistance is over."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." He bowed again and turned to walk away  
  
"Teal'c." He turned as Klorel called his name, "Kill them all."  
  
Teal'c simply inclined his head and walked away. 


	2. Companion 1

COMPANION Chapter 1  
  
Looking through the glass at his captives, Klorel remembered how frightened they had been when his Serpent Guards first marched into their city. The screaming and the fires started soon after. He remembered the smell of it all. The smell of flowers from their gardens, burning stones, and fear all mixed together. It aroused him. He watched the humans as they stood all crowed together at one end of the room. As if their physical closeness would protect them. It would only make it harder to get away once the killing began, but they could not see that. A door opened behind him then, and Teal'c entered with one of the physicians.  
  
"My Lord, I have examined all the captives, and they are perfectly healthy."  
  
"Excellent." Klorel acknowledged without turning around. "Teal'c," he called, beckoning the Jaffa to his side. "Are there any you want?" he asked.  
  
"No, My Lord." Teal'c replied.  
  
"You did not look."  
  
"There are none." He said again.  
  
"Very well. Tell the Jaffa they may pick if they choose to, then kill the rest."  
  
Teal'c bowed and left the room, leaving to physician to wait to be dismissed. Klorel however, ignored him and continued to watch the humans below him. He watched the Jaffa enter the room. He watched as the humans crushed even closer together. He watched as the Jaffa began pulling people from the group. He watched as the women struggled and were dragged screaming out the doors. And then he watched as a woman attacked one of the Jaffa. Her movements were swift and unexpected. She was quite beautiful, he realized. She managed to grab the staff weapon away from the Serpent Guard and kill him with it before the others noticed anything.  
  
Klorel gazed on as the events that followed played out in a still silence on the other side of the glass. One of his Jaffa turned and shot her. A clean kill, directly in the chest. Her body was propelled backwards by the force of the shot and then fell to the ground. Another woman ran forward then, tearing away from the Jaffa who tried to stop her. She knelt beside the body of the dead female, reached out and closed the dead one's eyes. Then, with a graceful motion of her hand, the living woman drew a sign in the air over the corpse. The Guard who had previously been restraining her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He struck her then, sharply across the face.  
  
It was his momentary anger at the Serpent Guard's violence that brought him out of the dream-like reverie that he had been observing the scene in. The Guard brought up his hand to strike her again but before he could, Klorel brought his own hand down on the control panel in front of him.  
  
"Jaffa kree!" His voice reverberated throughout the room below and the humans pressed even closer together.  
  
"Itt shak lar yo." bring her to me he snapped. The Guard, who had snapped to attention when he had hear his Lord's voice, roughly shoved the woman in front of him, but when she did not keep walking, he once again grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room.  
  
Below him, the Jaffa returned to their selections. They once again pulled women, and in some cases men, from the mass of people. Klorel however, paid no attention to them. In the last moments before she was pulled from the room, she had looked up at the window he stood behind. And for more than an instant she stared at him. He had met her gaze, then let his eyes slide over her body. The Jaffa had dragged her from the room then, and he had turned away from the window; his mind and body on fire.  
  
"My Lord?" a voice behind him questioned softly.  
  
Klorel spun around. "Why are you still here?" he demanded. Before the physician could explain, the door opened and the Jaffa entered, along with the woman. She was pushed her to her knees in front of Klorel and the Jaffa saluted.  
  
"No. No." Klorel said in the language of the woman's people as he walked forward, towards her. Placing his hand on her shoulders he gently drew her up to her feet. "There," he said, "now I can look at you."  
  
He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to the left. It was then that he saw the blood. His hand reflexively tightened on her face and she winced. It was barely perceptible, but he saw it and quickly loosened his grip.  
  
"Why" he began, turning to the Jaffa, his voice soft "is she bleeding?"  
  
The Serpent Guard said nothing, his eyes flitting from the woman's bleeding temple, to his Lord's face. "She must have been injured in the attack My Lord."  
  
"No." Klorel responded. "She is bleeding because you hit her." The anger in his voice grew increasingly evident with each additional word that passed his lips until, at the last word, he raised his hand and directed a blast from the hand device directly at the Jaffa's chest. The man flew back and slammed into the wall. As the unconscious man slumped to the floor, Klorel's attention had already returned to the woman before him. She was young, and beautiful. He reached out his hand and stroked his fingers over her cheek, down her neck and across her collarbone. He could feel her shaking under his fingers, but he truly could not tell if it was from fear or something completely different. Slowly then, to gain a reaction from her, he moved his hand down until his palm was covering her breast and gently squeezed. Before he could see her reaction though, the physician spoke, diverting his attention.  
  
"My Lord, our examinations show that this female has already belonged to a man." Klorel turned at those words, and not bothering with the hand device, struck the physician across the face. The large man fell to the floor and Klorel stood over him, breathing heavily in anger. "And now," he grated from between clenched teeth, his eyes flashing an unearthly light, "she will belong to me." 


	3. Companion 2

COMPANION-Chapter 2  
  
"Leave us." Klorel ordered the man lying on the floor at his feet. The physician stumbled up and, pulling the now semi-conscience Serpent Guard along with him, left out the door.  
  
"Now" he said, turning his gaze back to the woman and indicating her bleeding temple, "Let us take care of that." He walked across the room and sat down in front of a small gilt table. When she did not move he gestured to a chair across from his, "Come here" he said simply.  
  
He was surprised when she did not hesitate, but instead walked slowly towards him and sat down. Klorel reached out and carefully turned her head to better see the wound. "It is not deep" he told her "and the bleeding has almost stopped. There is nothing to concern yourself with."  
  
"I was not concerned."  
  
If he had been expecting a response to his words, that would not have been it. Her voice was pitched neither high nor low, loud nor soft; it was simple. But beautiful.  
  
"Good." He answered, then rose and walked to a cabinet. Removing a basin and a piece of cloth, he filled the basin with water then returned. Placing the basin of water on the table, he sat again. Dipping the cloth into the water, he began to clean the blood from her face. Once that task was completed, he leaned closer and began gently cleaning her wound. In inhaled and caught the scent of her blood mingled with something else. Something completely different. Perfume. She had been wearing perfume before the attack that day. It was a heavy spicy scent. Nothing like the flowery perfumes that Goa'uld and Jaffa women wore. He breathed in again. The smell of blood and spices boiling through his body.  
  
He had not been paying attention and pulled the cloth too roughly over the cut. She inhaled sharply as it started to bleed again. The fresh blood assaulted Klorel's senses. To his eyes it was the deepest, truest red he had ever seen, and he felt like he was swimming in the aroma of it. On his fingers, while he was wiping it away from her face, it was warm and slippery. Leaning in, he slowly licked the remaining drops of blood from her temple. That close to her, he could feel the heat radiating off her body, and hear her breathe. Shallow and fast. Fear. Or something completely different. Klorel's mouth burned with her. The taste of salt and metal fueling the arousal that had begun earlier that day on the streets of her city.  
  
"Tell me," he said, leaning back in his chair and licking her blood from his fingers, "what is your name?"  
  
"Orin."  
  
"Orin." He repeated, rolling her name over his tongue. It tasted almost as good as her blood. "I am Klorel. You will call me 'My Lord' or 'My God'."  
  
"You are not a god."  
  
"Yes," he whispered, removing the final trace of blood from his hand, "I am."  
  
"The fact that you have tricked and manipulated people into thinking that you are a god does not make you one." She was angry now, and had spun around to face him, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"On the contrary" he stated calmly, "as long as they worship me and believe that I am their god, I am a god."  
  
"But not my god."  
  
"Very well. With you I do not plan on acting as a god. With you, I will act as a man."  
  
Orin had been shaking with anger, but at his last words, she became still. "I am to be your whore then?" Her voice cool and steady and full of contempt.  
  
"No," Klorel answered, "you are to be my Companion." 


	4. Companion 3

COMPANION Chapter 3  
  
"Companion?" she asked rising to her feet. "Ah yes, now I see the great honor you intend to do me."  
  
"You are a brave woman Orin, to mock me so." Klorel said standing slowly. He started to walk toward her, but with every step he took forward, she in turn took one back. He continued his advance though and soon Orin's back was to a wall with Klorel's body mere centimeters from her own.  
  
"Yes," he said, "very brave." He reached out and stroked his hand along her jaw, entwining his fingers with the long hair at the back of her head. "Very brave." he whispered once again, brushing his thumb back and forth over her cheek. He stood there just staring at her hungrily as the seconds moved past.  
  
"Enough" she snapped, breaking the silence, jerking her face away from Klorel's caressing hand. "Stop these games. First you destroy my people, then you care for my wounds, and now you try and frighten me into submission. Finish this. If you are going to rape me then just do it and be done with all this." Klorel laughed.  
  
"No," he said smiling, "I will not end this, and I have no intention of frightening you into submission as you so dramatically phrase it. If I wanted to, I would take you. I do not need to resort to either though. You want to submit to me, you just don't know how to let yourself."  
  
"That is insane."  
  
His other hand moved up from her hip where it had been resting to graze softly over her stomach and up to her breast.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Both hands were on her breasts now, massaging each gently. Klorel lightly pinched one of her hard nipples and he heard a soft breath escape her lips at his touch.  
  
"You see," he said, "you cannot hide your attraction to me. My power, my strength, my anger, they all make you desire me. It excites you to know that I could take you right now, if I wanted to, and there would be nothing you could do to stop me."  
  
"No." she hissed out from between clenched teeth.  
  
Klorel moved slightly and slipped one of his hands down between their bodies. Orin could feel his erection pressing against her hip now and it sent a small thrill up her spine. Klorel's hand moved past the folds of her dress and pressed against her. He smiled again, and gently pushed one finger inside her. She was hot and wet, his desire burned even greater than before. She gasped and arched into his hand, wanting more, but he slowly removed his finger and stepped away from her. He looked directly into her eyes and said one word.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then, Klorel slowly backed away and walked out the door. 


	5. Companion 4

COMPANION Chapter 4  
  
Orin was left standing against the wall, breathing heavily. Her head swam with desire and confusion. He had been right, and she would not deny it. She did want him. His body was attractive, there was no way she could lie to herself about that after her reactions to his touch; and his manner, the way he spoke, walked, laughed, the power he held over her, they all excited her. Yes, excitement, that was it. How else could she describe the blood pounding in her veins, her short breath, and her hot skin. His hands had done this; the way they moved across her body left nothing to the imagination. And his eyes, they had done this too. He meant to have her, of her will or not. He would prefer her willing but she knew that either way he would have her.  
  
She did not know for how long she stood, pressed against the wall but she jumped away from it when she felt the ground move beneath her feet. She stumbled slightly when she walked to the window. Looking out she realized the cause of the shaking. The ship was rising. Rising fast. Her planet was falling away and before she knew it, her planet was gone. In its place was a black expanse filled with stars. She stared out in awe. It was nothing like watching stars from the planet. The stars here were incredibly bright, and their light had a crispness to it that atmospheres obscured. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.  
  
The door opened suddenly behind her and Orin turned as Klorel walked towards her.  
  
"They are beautiful, are they not?" he asked, indicating the stars.  
  
"I suppose." She responded coolly, trying to ignore the rush of heat that had swept her body when she saw him.  
  
He moved towards her again, but Orin had been ready for him. She quickly turned to side and tried to run. He was too fast though. Grabbing her by one arm he pushed her against the wall and held her there with his body while his hands held her arms at her sides.  
  
"Stop this" he commanded, his eyes flashing angrily, but then his voice softened, "you desire this as much as I do."  
  
Leaning down, he gently kissed her neck. He continued kissing her neck until he felt her body relax from its tensed stance. Slowly then, he ran the tip of his tongue up her neck until he reached her ear. Orin gasped at the thrill of pleasure that ran throughout her body at his actions. Klorel smiled at this sound and tenderly started to caress the back of her neck. Orin's head was swimming with the sensations running through her body. A breathy sound escaped her lips as once again his lips moved along her skin. He released her other arm then and placed his hand on her hip and pulled her against him. Orin felt a throb of pleasure and desire as his erection pressed against her through the layers of their clothes. Klorel pulled back slightly to look down at her. Her eyes were filled with desire but also with wariness. While looking into her eyes he slowly moved his hand from her neck, and placed it on her breast, splaying his fingers to cup it in his hand. Her eyelids dropped closed, and her head fell back as his thumbs circled her hardened nipple.  
  
"Look at me," he whispered. She could feel his breath on her cheek, hot and moist. She opened her eyes. "Do not fight Orin, you belong to me now."  
  
She knew there was nothing to do. Her people were all dead or slaves by now. There was no way to escape, and even if she did there was no place for her to go. She carefully nodded her head.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"I belong to you." She whispered looking directly into his eyes.  
  
With her words his hand moved back up and he laced his fingers into her long hair. Drawing her mouth to his, he kissed her. His lips moving over and against hers. Orin felt his hand tighten in her hair as she began to kiss him back. His tongue ran feather light across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let him in. He continued to caress her lips then moved into her mouth sliding across her tongue. Klorel's hands were on her breasts again, gently massaging. As he continued to kiss her, Orin tentatively placed her hands on his chest. In response Klorel pressed his body more firmly against her. She could feel the wetness between her legs and his insistent hardness against her abdomen. He pulled away and once again looked deeply into her eyes. He could feel her heavy breath on his face, and he was sure that she could feel his. 


End file.
